My Bodyguard
by sasuke fans
Summary: Aku mendapat seseorang yang aku harapkan, itu hanya di awal, aku takut padanya, lama kelamaan, aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk, aku bisa mengubah apapun, tapi tidak dengan dia dan kerja sama kita selama ini, hati keras yang selama bertahun-tahun di pertahankannya, apa yang membuatmu keras hati?/SASUSAKU/DLRD/kadang ada typo ya.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu saat masih kecil dan melihat ibu berjalan, para pria-pria itu akan berjalan di sekeliling ibu untuk melindunginya, ibu adalah seorang artis terkenal, wajah ibu sangat cantik, orang-orang terus memujinya, aku sampai bermimpi akan seperti ibu, walaupun ibu dan ayah memberiku nasehat jika menjadi seorang terkenal itu adalah hal yang berat dan penuh tanggung jawab yang besar.

Tidak masalah, aku sangat ingin seperti ibu, berjalan dimana pun akan di sapa oleh seseorang dengan ramah, ibu tidak mengenal mereka, tapi ibu selalu bersikap baik, ibu memang sangat baik, makanya dia sangat terkenal, tapi tetap saja yang membuatku lebih tertarik adalah orang-orang yang melindungi ibu, mereka akan mengikuti ibu kemana pun ibu pergi, mereka adalah _bodyguard_ yang memiliki sertifikat khusus, aku tidak tahu jika _bodyguard _pun akan memiliki sertifikat hingga layak menjadi seorang _bodyguard._

Jika besar nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang artis dan akan mendapat orang-orang yang akan melindungiku.

Itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang terlalu indah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo..~

ya maaf jika prolognya amat sangat pendek. =w= biasanya nggak begini. biar penasaran ceritakanya.

author kembali dengan fic tambahan-baru- semoga tidak mengecewakan deh dan tetap menghibur, author lagi cari suasana baru di karenakan sedang buntu untuk melanjutkan fic "007" tidak-tidak, sekarang sedang di kerja, cuma perlu memperbaiki beberapa bagian dan akan segera di update.

mungkin beberapa reader yang baca karya Sasukefans, udah pernah baca oneshoot mau pun yang chapter tentang idol/artis, kali ini authot mau balik lagi kisahnya, tokoh utama wanita yang akan menjadi artis dan tokoh utama pria akan menjadi apa? ya sesuai judulnya XD

ini salah satu fic yang akan menghiasi tahun 2020 author, eaaa...~ masih ada sekitar 2 fic chapter lagi yang akan di update dan satu oneshoot saat hari valentine(nggk sabar yng ini) =w= meskipun mereka akan membunuh otak author untuk berpikir dan terus mengkhayal, hahahah *lebay* author hanya ingin terus mengembangkan cara author menulis hingga lebih baik lagi, amin. typo tetap musuh utama yaa, HAHAHAH, musuh yang berat untuk di basmi HAHAHAHA.

okey, ini kata sambutannya lebih banyak dari pada isi ficnya :D

.

.

See you next chapter!

silahkan follow untuk mengaktifkan notif di app fic ponselmu jika fic ini update :)

silahkan di like jika suka. XD

dan silahkan di jadikan favorit biar jadi fic rekomen, hehehe,


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07:40

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan meminta para pelayan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi sekarang juga." Ucap seseorang padaku.

"Iya-iya! Aku bangun!" Teriakku kesal dan bergegas bangun.

Menatap pria yang bahkan 15 tahun lebuh tua dariku, aku benci akan tatapannya yang tajam dan ucapannya yang dingin, menusuk. Kenapa ada manusia seperti ini?

"Kau melewatkan 5 detik lagi dengan melamun seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti!" Kesalku lagi.

Haa..! Pagi-pagi aku terus teriak-teriak, keriputku akan cepat muncul padahal aku masih 16 tahun, aku tidak ingin cepat tua, aku masih ingin terlihat muda dan cantik.

Selesai dengan mandi dan berpakaian, masih menatap marah padanya. Dulunya aku terus berpikir akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungiku saat aku menjadi seseorang yang terkenal nanti, itu hanya hal yang tidak pernah terjadi! Aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal memutuskan untuk bersamanya dan menjadikannya _bodyguard_ku, dia bukan tipe _bodyguard_ yang aku harapkan.

"10 detik yang terbuang lagi, cepat bergegas, jadwalmu sangat padat." Tegurnya dan berjalan melewatiku.

Uhk! Aku sungguh kesal padanya, tiada hari tanpa tatapan menusuk darinya setiap saat, aku sudah salah dengan mengijinkannya bekerja padaku, kenapa ibu merekomendasikannya? Apa bagusnya dia? Aku hanya melihat penilaian tertinggi dan sebuah sertifikat yang katanya khusus untuk _bodyguard_ dengan memiliki keunggulan dan berkualitas.

Dia tidak seperti itu, dia hanya _bodyguard_ yang selalu mencari masalah denganku, tidak pernah ramah, tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku, selalu ngomel-ngomel setiap aku sedikit melakukan kesalahan.

Intinya aku menyesal.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, tidak akan pernah peduli pada pria yang selalu bersikap seenaknya padaku, padahal akulah majikannya.

Menatap ke keluar jendela, kami tengah berada di mobil, suasana hatiku sedang tidak mendukung, sesekali meliriknya, dia terlihat santai-santai saja dengan segala omelannya.

Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, katanya keluarganya memiliki predikat terbaik sebagai seorang _bodyguard _berkelas dan itu sudah turun temurun dari keluarganya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang sangat aku harapkan dulu, aku menjadi artis terkenal seperti ibuku, walaupun memang ini ada ikatannya dengan ibu, banyak sponsor dan para agen melirikku setiap ibu mengajakku bersamanya, akhirnya begitu banyak tawaran datang sejak umurku masih 6 tahun, ibu mengijinkan mereka tapi tetap dengan pengawasn ketat ayah dan ibu.

Aku menjadi cukup terkenal setelah syuting iklan untuk produk anak-anak pertama kalinya, di tambah lagi banyak sutradara yang senang akan bakat aktingku yang katanya turun dari ibu, aku percaya jika mungkin darah ibu mengalir padaku.

Ibu adalah seorang artis dan ayah adalah pengusaha yang cukup terkenal, mereka menjadi pasangan terheboh saat menikah dulunya, hingga membuat para fans ibu membuat hastag patah hati sedunia di sosial media mereka, ibu benar-benar terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar, ibu bahkan tidak terlalu banyak meminta apapun pada ayah, mereka hidup harmonis dengan memiliki rumah tangga yang sangat rukun, tidak begitu banyak gosip tentang ibu, ibu selalu berhati-hati, beliau selalu ingin menjaga nama baik ayah dan keluarganya. Ibu akan selalu menjadi panutanku, namun dari semua itu.

Menatap ke arah pria yang tengah berkendara itu, ibu memintanya untuk menjadi segalanya untukku, tidak hanya seorang _bodyguard_, dia juga manajerku, supir pribadi dan pelayan pribadi, segala urusan dia yang menanganinya, ini adalah amanah dari ibu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, meskipun dia seperti _bodyguard_ yang berkelas, berkualitas dan apalah itu, tetap saja, dia hanya bawahan, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti aku yang bawahan dan harus mendengar semua perintahnya?

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya, aku bisa melihat pupil onyx yang tajam itu dari kaca spion tengah.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku dan membuang muka darinya.

"Apa kau akan bersikap tidak profesioanal seperti itu? Kau akan terlambat jika menuruti keinginanmu sendiri, orang-orang tidak bisa menunggu, waktu tidak berhenti hanya untukmu, pikirkan itu baik-baik." Ucapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengomel padaku? Jika aku terlambat itu adalah manusiawi, jangan membuatku seperti bukan seseorang yang tidak boleh memiliki kesalahan setitik pun." Kesalku.

"Kau harus belajar."

"Tidak, kau hanya harus mendengarkanku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan sendirian!" Tegasku.

"Hari ini ada pemotretan dan jangan membuat masalah." Ucapnya.

Kau yang membuat masalah!

Arrrggg! Aku sangat ingin teriak dan memukulnya, dia bahkan jauh lebih tegas dari ayah! Apa-apaan dia! Dia hanya seseorang yang di pekerjaankan oleh ibu.

Menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

**[Studio pemotretan]**

"Hari ini mohon bantuannya." Ucap seorang pemuda di hadapanku, aku sudah melihat profilnya sebelum bertemu dengannya, hari ini pemotretan berpasangan, pak produser memasangkanku dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat manis dan di juluki _babyface._ Aku sampai mengira kami seumuran, ternyata dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya, kak." Ucapku, sedikit gugup, aku jarang di pasangkan saat sedang pemotretan, kecuali saat bermain film, aku sudah sering memiliki peran yang banyak bersama para aktor lain dan mereka jauh lebih hebat dariku.

"Kau terlalu formal, tapi tidak masalah, aku senang kau memanggilku 'kakak'." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, mata sayupnya itu benar-benar indah, bahkan senyumannya sangat manis, aku ingin menjadi salah satu fansnya.

Namanya adalah Sasori, pemuda berambut merah ikal dan memiliki kulit seperti seorang gadis, informasi yang aku ketahui fansnya pun sangat banyak, dia jarang mendapat memberitaan buruk, kak Sasori selalu menjaga imagenya dimana pun.

"Ya kami akan mulai." Teriak pak produser.

Hari ini akan bertemakan hal-hal yang imut dan lucu, kami sedang pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, menggunakan salah satu produk pakaian yang akan di promosikan dalam majalah itu.

Setiap pakaian yang di gunakan kak Sasori sangat pas, pantas saja dia menjadi salah satu kandidat yang cocok dengan pemotretan ini, aku jadi tidak percaya diri jika mengambil foto bersamanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat pagiku sangat buruk, setiap aku melamun atau termenung dia pasti akan menanyakan hal itu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menatap kesal padanya, artikan saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Hari ini aku akan melupakan Sasuke dan bersenang-senang dengan kak Sasori.

Pemotretan itu akhirnya selesai, waktu bersama kak Sasori pun akhirnya berakhir, ini membuatku sedikit sedih, aku tidak akan tahu kapan kami bisa menjadi partner lagi.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini." Ucapnya padaku.

"Terima kasih juga atas kerja kakak hari ini, aku sungguh senang bisa menjadi partner kakak." Ucapku dan memasang senyumku yang paling manis.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar hebat Sakura, suatu saat nanti, aku harap kita menjadi partner lagi." Ucapnya.

Aahh! Itu yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi, ih kok bisa sama yaa? Pasti kami ini jodoh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kami akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, pasti banyak dari fans kakak Sasori akan sangat iri.

Salah seorang kru datang dan memberikan minuman pada kak Sasori, dia bahkan menawarkan salah satu minuman itu padaku, dia memang tipe pemuda idaman.

"Terima kas-" Ucapanku terputus, belum sempat mengambil minuman itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merampasnya dan mengembalikannya pada kak Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Ucapku, aku harus menahan diri di hadapan kak Sasori, jangan terlihat buruk di hadapannya.

"Jangan minum itu, kau alergi dengan jenis bubuk krimnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak mau di pandang buruk bahkan cacat oleh kakak Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, aku tidak ada alergi seperti itu. Kak Sasori jangan dengarkan manajerku ini, dia hanya salah paham. Saat itu aku hanya-"

"-Itu benar dan jangan membuat cerita bohong Sakura." Potong Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap kak Sasori dan merasa tidak enak padaku.

"Ti-tidak kak! Aku sungguh tidak ada alergi apapun, aku akan meminumnya." Ucapku dan mencoba mengambilnya dari kakak Sasori.

"Kau masih memiliki banyak jadwal, jangan membuat masalah Sakura." Tegur Sasuke.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa pergi dari sini dan duduk tenang di sana." Ucapku, mencoba mengusir Sasuke dan mulai meminum minuman itu.

Terkejut.

Minumanku terjatuh ke lantai dan semuanya tumpah, semua ini adalah perbuatan Sasuke, dia berani sekali menepis gelas minuman itu dari tanganku, para kru bahkan menatap ke arah kami.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika meminumnya." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap marah padaku. Kenapa dia yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah.

"Ma-maaf kak, aku jadi menumpahkannya, mungkin aku akan menggantinya." Ucapku, aku harus menahan diri dan merasa sangat malu akan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu di ganti, mungkin benar jika kau punya alergi, manajermu sangat peduli jadi jangan membuatnya khawatir." Ucap kak Sasori.

Kami akhirnya berpisah setelah pemotretan itu selesai, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku yang sudah sampai batas kesabaranku.

**Plaakk! **

Aku sudah tidak tahan hingga menampar wajah Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau menumpahkan minuman yang di beri kak Sasori! Ada apa denganmu!" Marahku, aku benar-benar marah pada Sasuke, kami masih di parkiran dan aku tidak akan naik sebelum selesai marah padanya. "Kau membuatku malu! Bagaimana posisimu tidak pernah membuatmu sadar! Kau hanya bawahan bagiku! Aku akan meminta ibu memecatmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa tenang jika bekerja bersamamu. Kau dengar itu!" Ucapku.

"Kau alergi akan bubuk krim yang ada diminuman itu, kau masih ingin meminumnya hanya karena pemuda seperti dia memberikanmu?"

Bukannya memikirkan kesalahannya, Sasuke semakin mengomel padaku, tanganku terangkat seperti akan menamparnya lagi, tapi meskipun aku sudah menamparnya dengan sangat keras, dia sama sekali tidak merintih atau pun menahan tanganku, Sasuke menerimanya begitu saja, ini adalah salahnya, dia memang harus menerimanya.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa? Itu bukan racun! Aku akan baik-baiik saja, kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke, mulai sekarang jaga batasanmu dan jangan mengganggu apapun yang aku lakukan." Kesalku.

"Aku hanya akan mendengar perintah nyonya Haruno." Ucapnya.

"Kau bekerja padaku, seharusnya kau mendengarkanku, bukan ibu!"

"Nyonya Haruno yang mempekerjakanku."

"Kau- argght! Aku sangat kesal padamu! Mati saja kau!" Ucapku dan masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintunya dengan keras, aku tidak peduli.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami dan kegiatan yang aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin bicara padanya, wajahnya yang tenang meskipun aku bisa melihat jelas bekas tamparanku di pipinya, setiap orang yang melewatinya dan melihatnya, dia seperti tidak peduli akan pertanyaan mereka, itu adalah perbuatanku, aku tidak pernah suka padanya.

Kapan dia akan baik padaku?

Kapan dia akan bersikap lemah lembut padaku?

Semua _bodyguard_ milik ibu sangat menghormati ibu, sedangkan aku, dia malah menginjak-nginjak harga diriku, aku ingin ibu memecatnya, kami tidak cocok.

Dari awal.

Dari awal sejak dia datang, dia memang tidak pernah mendengarkanku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ FlashBack. ]**

**6 tahun yang lalu**

"Karena Sakura mulai terkenal, kau harus selalu bersamanya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu _bodyguard_ terbaik dan bersertifikat." Ucap ibu padaku.

Hari ini ibu membawa seseorang ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya padaku.

Aku yang masih 10 tahun ini, hanya merasa sangat 'wah' akhirnya aku punya _bodyguard_ku sendiri, dia yang akan menjagaku dan melindungiku, sama seperti _bodyguard_ milik ibu.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, nona." Ucapnya.

Sejujurnya aku agak takut padanya, dia tidak menampakkan senyum padaku, tatapannya terlihat datar, caranya bicaranya sangat tegas dan dingin, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang masuk ke kehidupanku, aku sulit beradaptasi dengannya, berbeda dengan para petugas keamanan di rumah, para pelayan, ayah dan ibu, Sasuke sangat berbeda, bahkan memiliki sikap yang bertolak belakang dengan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatku.

Dia tidak ramah dan tidak lembut padaku.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk pekerjaan, jadi kau harus ke sekolah." Ucapnya.

Aku masih sangat mengantuk, aku tahu, ibu sudah memberiku nasehat agar tetap profesional jika akhirnya memilih dunia artis. Termenung di atas ranjang, jadi artis sangat sulit, aku harus rajin bangun pagi, aku harus bekerja, jika tidak bekerja aku harus tetap ke sekolah, kadang beberapa materi terlewatkan, aku harus kembali belajar sendirian, guru-guru sedikit membantu dengan memberi catatan, begitu juga teman-temanku, jadi artis tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku akan bangun." Ucapku, bergegas lari ke arah kamar mandi.

Aku takut, aku sangat takut padanya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada ibu atau pun ayah, ayah dan ibu sangat sibuk, tapi setiap mereka bertemu Sasuke, mereka terlihat sangat senang dan seperti lebih percaya pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan selama bersama Sasuke, tidak akan ada yang percaya pada ucapan anak kecil sepertiku.

Sasuke bersikap kurang bersahabat, itu adalah pandanganku, dia tidak mau bercerita denganku, dia hanya mengurus keperluanku, menanyakan setiap jadwal, mengantarku dan melindungiku jika berada di luar. Selain itu, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal lain, tidak ada pembicaraan lain selain tentang pekerjaan dan sekolah.

Aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat tua dariku, aku kesulitan untuk akrab dan mencoba lebih dekat dengannya, padahal para petugas keamanan dan para pelayan sangat tua, tapi mereka jauh lebih ramah dan baik padaku.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu berbeda?

Aku tidak menemukan jawaban apapun jika hanya memikirkannya sendiri.

"Ibu, bagaimana menurut ibu tentang Sasuke?" Tanyaku, aku mulai menanyakannya pada ibu.

"Sasuke? Dia pemuda yang bekerja keras, tidak ada yang hal tidak bisa di lakukannya. Ibu sangat senang dia bekerja pada kita." Ucap ibu. Ibu hanya mengatakan hal umum tentang pemuda wajah es itu.

Menatap ibu dan aku ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa Sasuke membuat kesalahan?"

Menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, bu, semua pekerjaannya sempurna." Ucapku. Itu benar, dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun, setiap jadwalku teratur, setiap aku keluar aku selalu terlindungi, setiap aku takut pada orang-orang besar di luar sana saat bekerja, Sasuke akan terus berada di dekatku.

"Sasuke memang tidak pernah di ragukan." Ucap ibu.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada ibu.

Ibu, aku takut pada Sasuke, dia tidak pernah ramah, tatapannya selalu dingin dan menusuk, aku rasa jika dia bukan seperti seorang manusia, tidak ada kehangatan saat bersamanya, aku sangat takut.

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, tubuhku gatal-gatal, aku tidak bisa berhenti batuk, dan napasku terasa sesak, Sasuke menatapku dan melihat apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Siapa yang memberikan minuman ini pada Sakura!" Teriaknya bahkan terlihat sangat marah.

"A-aku." Ucap salah satu staf, takut.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke saat itu, dia seperti hampir akan memukul salah satu staf itu, staf itu tidak salah, dia tidak tahu jika aku memiliki alergi.

Sasuke meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan mengatakan hal jahat pada pak produser.

"Tolong lebih perhatikan lagi siapa yang kalian ajak bekerja sama, kalian bisa di tuntut jika terjadi hal buruk pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai menggedongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Ayah dan ibu terlihat sangat khawatir, pak produser dan staf yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu sampai datang dan meminta maaf, dari kejadian hari ini, aku terus memperhatikan Sasuke, dia memperlihatkan sikap yang berbeda, tapi itu memang terhitung sebagai melindungiku.

Kata dokter, untung saja aku cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi bagi Sasuke, dia melakukan kesalahan dan merasa lalai tidak mengawasiku, Sasuke meminta hukuman dari ayah dan ibu, tapi ayah dan ibu tidak bisa menghukumannya, tindakan cepatnya membawaku ke rumah sakit sudah terbayar akan kesalahannya.

Selama aku di rawat, Sasuke tidak pernah pergi dari kamarku, dia kadang akan tertidur di sofa sambil duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, dia memang bekerja keras seperti kata ibu, bekerja keras dan terlalu berlebihan.

Semenjak itu, aku mulai tidak takut pada Sasuke, aku mencoba akrab dengannya, meskipun dia tipe orang yang sangat kaku dan dingin, hal itu menjadi cukup sulit bagiku.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak sehat, kita akan membatalkan semua jadwal yang tersisa, kau bisa istirahat selama masa pemulihan." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari ini dia menjadi sedikit, walaupun itu sedikit, lembut padaku, aku merasakannya, tatapannya tidak menajam padaku.

"Aku akan berhati-hati mulai sekarang, terima kasih Sasuke." Ucapku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berbicara seperti itu padanya, tidak takut padanya dan aku berterima kasih padanya.

**[ Ending FlashBack]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya sikap Sakura akan cukup berlebihan disini dan Sasuke akan sangat patuh dengan alasan pekerjaan dan profesional.

.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat masa lalu dan tentang alergiku ini, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan kak Sasori, aku juga ingin menjadi artis yang profesional tanpa ada yang tahu jika aku pun memiliki beberapa cacat.

Seharian aku marah pada Sasuke dan rasa lelah itu semakin menjadi-jadi, sudah jam 11 malam dan kami baru saja akan pulang, aku sempat istirahat beberapa menit di ruang tunggu dan Sasuke, dia terus mengawasiku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya istirahat, mungkin setelah kegiatanku selesai dan kami pulang, dia baru akan istirahat, untuk apa aku memikirkannya?

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu sebelum pulang?" Tanyanya.

Meskipun aku marah, dia tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapku marah, dia pasti mengabaikan sikapku seharian ini, sekarang dia bertanya dengan santai tanpa sadar jika aku masih marah padanya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku!" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang." Ucapnya.

Dia sungguh mengabaikan aku yang sedang marah.

Setelah tiba, tidak peduli akan ucapannya, berjalan lebih cepat dan saat ini aku hanya butuh kamar, aku sangat ingin tidur, baru saja akan berada di dunia mimpi.

"Kau harus mencuci muka, tangan, dan kakimu, jangan lupa mengganti pakaianmu, seharian kau hampir bersentuhan dan berada di luar." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau, keluar sana." Kesalku, apalagi yang di inginkannya? Aku sudah besar, kontak fisik dan lingkungan di luar tidak akan membuatku sekarat jika tidak mencuci wajah, kaki dan tangan, meskipun itu hanya sehari.

"Aku akan memanggil para pelayan dan melakukannya untukmu."

Menatapnya, selalu saja bersikap seakan dia ini ibuku, ibu saja tidak menegurku seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin melakukannya sendiri atau para pelayan yang akan melakukannya untukmu?" Ucapnya, tatapan yang dingin, aku benci akan tatapan itu.

Timbul ide jahil, aku akan membuatmu berhenti mengomel-ngomel padaku.

"Akan aku lakukan sendiri." Ucapku dan membuka pakaianku meskipun masih ada Sasuke di dalam kamarku. "Aku sudah membuka pakaian, aku akan menggantinya, ambil ini." Tambahku, melempar pakaianku padanya, sejujurnya aku sangat malu, bahkan hanya menggunakan bra dan masih menggunakan celana jinsku.

Tersentak, Sasuke menutupi tubuhku dengan sebuah selimut, berbalik dan menatapnya, dia bahkan tidak malu saat melihatku membuka pakaian di hadapannya.

"Kau adalah nona terhormat, tolong bersikaplah sebagai orang yang terhormat, jika saja ada yang melihatmu seperti ini dan aku masih berada di kamarmu, mereka tidak akan berhenti mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, harga dirimu akan diinjak-injak mereka tanpa peduli kau adalah majikan atau orang terkenal. Tolong bersihkan dirimu dan ganti pakaianmu dengan piama, selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke, setelahnya dia beranjak dari kamarku dan keluar begitu saja.

Sementara aku, aku langsung berjongkok dan menutupi rapat tubuhku dengan selimut yang di berikan Sasuke, apa-apaan dia? apa-apaan ucapannya itu? Dia menasehatiku seakan aku ini wanita kotor, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran agar dia sadar ini kamarku dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang ingin lakukan tanpa di perintahnya, sekarang dia malah membuatku sangat malu, aku malah mengingat apa yang aku lakukan seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh dan tidak tahu malu, aku memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhku yang terlanjang pada Sasuke.

Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan!

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, sikap dan tatapan yang seperti biasa akan aku lihat, ucapan yang akan selalu sama aku dengar, hanya ada jadwal dan jadwal, memakan sarapan yang bahkan sudah di coba oleh Sasuke, dia benar-benar mengawasi segalanya.

Semalam aku memang sudah gila dan melakukan hal konyol, aku jadi merasa sangat memalukan setiap menatap Sasuke.

"Itu adalah jadwalmu untuk minggu depan, karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal, sebaiknya kau masuk dan belajarlah selama seminggu ini." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti." Ucapku.

Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu teman-temanku di sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**[SMA K]**

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Sakura." Ucap mereka, aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang tidak hanya memandangiku sebagai orang terkenal, mereka adalah teman-teman yang bisa aku andalkan.

Tapi, mereka kadang akan sedikit iri.

"Kau melakukan pemotretan dengan salah model dan penyanyi solo terkenal itu?" Ucap Rin, Nohara Rin, kami sudah berteman sejak SMP, dan dia pun cukup menyukai kak Sasori.

"Ah gila! Aku sungguh iri padamu Sakura, biarkan kami mendapat foto dan tanda tangannya, kau bisa membantu kami 'kan?" Ucap Tenten, dia pun tidak jauh beda dengan Rin

"Berhenti kalian berdua, seharusnya kalian memberikan catatan pelajaran yang lengkap untuk Sakura, bagaimana kalian bisa menyusahkan Sakura seperti itu? Teman macam apa kalian?" Ucap Temari, dia bahkan menepuk kepala mereka dengan sebuah buku catatan.

"Ma-maafkan kami." Ucap Rin dan Tenten.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka ngefans pada kak Sasori.

"Kami hanya kebetulan menjadi partner, hal ini akan sangat jarang datang, tapi jika kami bertemu kembali, aku akan meminta tanda tangannya untuk kalian." Ucapku.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura." Ucap Rin da Tenten, namun mereka kembali mendapat sebuah hadiah di kepala mereka, Temari terlihat kesal akan sikap mereka.

"Jangan memanjakan mereka Sakura, semakin hari mereka akan semakin banyak meminta padamu." Nasehat Temari.

"Hanya kali ini saja, sungguh, kami berjanji." Ucap Rin dan juga Tenten, mereka sampai memasang wajah berharap mereka.

Teman-teman di kelasku pun cukup ramah, mereka juga ikut membicarakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan kak Sasori, kak Sasori memang memiliki banya fans.

Di saat seperti ini, aku jadi bisa melupakan dunia itu, ini adalah kehidupan yang semestinya aku jalani, aku hanya anak SMA yang bahkan masih kelas 1 dan selalu ijin karena pekerjaanku, kepala sekolah memaklumi dan para guru mengijinkan, bagaimana pun juga aku sudah melakukan hal ini sejak berumur 7 tahun, semuanya menjadi wajar-wajar saja.

"Bagaimana dengan _bodyguard_mu itu? Apa kau masih sering bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Rin padaku.

Saat jam istirahat seperti ini, kami bisa berkumpul dan makan siang bersama, di atap terlalu panas, kami hanya duduk di tangga. Di saat seperti ini aku tidak ingin mengingat Sasuke, tapi Rin malah menanyakannya, aku tidak bisa cerita pada ibu, jadi aku selalu cerita pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kau selalu marah akan pekerjaannya yang sempurna?" Tanya Temari padaku.

"Dia cukup tampan yaa." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, kemarin kami bertengkar lagi, aku sampai menampar wajahnya, dia membuatku malu di hadapan kak Sasori, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga sikap sebagai seorang _bodyguard _dan manajer." Ucapku.

"Kau memukulnya lagi? Apa kau tidak sedikit kerterlaluan Sakura? Kau sudah memukulnya beberapa kali." Ucap Rin.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku memukulnya, apa benar aku sudah sering memukulnya? Aku memang selalu menceritakan apapun pada mereka, bahkan tidak ada hal yang aku tutupi dari mereka.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Tenten.

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kalian malah peduli padanya, dia membuatku malu di hadapan kak Sasori, seharusnya kalian lebih peduli padaku." Kesalku.

"Hal apa yang membuat kau sampai memukulnya?" Ucap Temari, aku sedikit tidak suka setiap berbicara pada Temari, dia seakan menyalahkanku.

"Dia mencegahku meminum minuman yang katanya membuatku alergi, minuman itu bahkan di berikan oleh kak Sasori, aku tidak ada alergi." Ucapku.

"Kami tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa, tapi yang tahu segalanya tentangmu hanya dia, dia mencoba melindungimu dan kau menyalahkannya." Ucap Temari.

"Jika kalian lebih peduli pada Sasuke, kalian berteman saja dengannya." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, mereka benar-benar buruk, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka mulai peduli pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak pernah salah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku jadi tidak ingin bicara pada mereka, meskipun Rin berusaha meminta maaf padaku, aku akan memaafkan mereka, tapi aku butuh waktu sendiri dulu, aku hanya tidak percaya jika akhirnya mereka menyalahkanku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapku, menyerahkan buku soalku pada Sasuke.

Jika tidak bekerja, aku akan ke sekolah, dan jika kegiatan sekolah sedang berjalan, Sasuke akan menjadi guru privat di rumah, lagi-lagi ibu memintanya untuk mengawasiku belajar dan aku tidak boleh santai, aku ingin kembali bekerja, kenapa semua jadwal harus pada minggu berikutnya?

Menatap Sasuke, dia memastikan setiap jawabanku dengan teliti, dia ternyata sangat pintar, kata ibu dia lulusan di kampus terbaik, tapi malah menjadi _bodyguard_, aku tidak akan tercengang akan keahliannya, dia malah merebut perhatian teman-temanku.

"Selamat yaa, sekarang teman-temanku sangat peduli padamu." Ucapku.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku, lagi-lagi tatapan tembok itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menemui teman-temanmu, untuk apa mereka peduli padaku?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ucapku dan membuang muka darinya, aku selalu curhat pada teman-temanku, sekarang curhatku itu menjadi sebuah senjata untukku, mereka menganggapku ketelaluan.

Kembali menatap Sasuke dan dia kembali sibuk menatap bukuku.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali aku memukulmu?" Tanyaku, aku ingin tahu, aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat akan selalu memukulnya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku bahkan sudah menamparmu." Ucapku, bekas tamparanku bahkan baru akan menghilang besoknya.

"Ada beberapa kesalahan di penyelesaian yang ini dan ini, kau kurang teliti." Ucap Sasuke, memperlihatkan kesalahanku di buku soalku, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang pelajaran ini." Ucapku dan membuang buku ke lantai.

"Itu bukan sebuah pembicaraan yang perlu di bicarakan, sekarang belajarlah dengan giat, dengan begini nilaimu akan aman dan kau bisa berkarir dengan tenang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja seperti ini? Kenapa tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain selain pekerjaan dan sekolah? Apa kau ini manusia? Apa kau punya sedikit perasaan? Kau seakan robot yang tiada hari tanpa bekerja, aku sungguh tidak menyukaimu. Bagaimana ibu bisa salah pilih seorang _bodyguard_ yang aku harapkan? Kau bukan orang yang aku harapkan untuk bekerja padaku!" Ucapku, dan menatap marah padanya, tatapannya selalu saja tenang.

"Lanjutkan soal yang berikutnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar membuatku semakin kesal.

**Bught!**

"Aku benci padamu!" Ucapku dan tidak berhenti memukulnya dengan sebuah buku cetak yang cukup tebal, Sasuke tidak peduli, dia bahkan tidak menahanku dan membiarkanku memukulnya hingga tanganku lelah dan membuang buku itu ke lantai.

Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi aku memukulnya, setiap aku marah akan tingkahnya, aku lagi-lagi akan memukulnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau harus bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari kamarku dan pergi begitu saja.

Apa itu tidak sakit?

Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa setiap aku memukulmu?

Aku sendiri terduduk dan menangis begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, menatap wajahku di cermin, mataku bengkak, seharusnya aku tidak menangis hingga tertidur, aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus menangis? Sasuke yang menerima pukulanku, tapi aku yang merasa sakit.

"Apa kau sudah bangun? Jangan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke dari luar.

"Aku sudah siap." Ucapku, berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Seperti biasa, setiap ada masalah yang terjadi kemarin, esoknya, Sasuke akan melupakan segalanya, dia tidak pernah membahas sesuatu yang sudah lewat.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" Ucapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Matamu perlu di kompres." Ucanya.

Aku tidak ingin berdebat hari ini, kemarin aku memukulnya dengan sangat keras, menyentuh bahunya, aku sempat mendengar rintihan pelan itu.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Kita harus mengompres matamu, orang-orang akan mengatakan hal yang aneh jika melihat matamu bengkak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Di saat seperti ini kau malah memikirkan mata bengkakku dan pendapat orang-orang, bagaimana dengan punggung dan lenganmu?" Ucapku.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu, kau harus bergegas, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah."

"Lagi-lagi kau mengabaikan ucapanku, aku tidak suka, sekarang kita akan mengompres luka kita bersama!" Tegasku, aku tidak peduli dan menarik pria yang bahkan aku hanya setinggi lengan atasnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk meminta pelayan membawa air hangat dan handuk kering. Saat ini di dapur, aku bisa menatap Sasuke yang tidak mengenakan jas yang akan selalu di kenakannya, dia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan otot lengannya sangat terbentuk di sana, dia punya tubuh yang bagus dan seperti sangat rajin berolahraga, aku melihat lebam di lengan atasnya, apa itu perbuatanku? Aku memang memukulnya dengan sangat keras seperti akan membunuhnya, aku benar-benar sudah gila saat itu.

Suasana dapur sangat sepi, aku meminta para pelayan jangan masuk ke dapur dan menjaga siapapun yang akan masuk ke dapur, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka melihat tubuh Sasuke. Aku akan mengompres mataku, dan Sasuke akan mengompres lengannya.

"Kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Diam, jangan katakan apapun sekarang." Ucapku, apa dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain?

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatapku.

"A-apa?" Gugupku, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? Menatap seseorang bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Bengkak di matamu sudah lebih berkurang, kita segera ke sekolah, aku bisa melakukan ini lain kali." Ucapnya dan kembali mengenakan kemeja dan jasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memikirkan sikap burukku, aku mungkin sudah sering melampiaskan amarahku padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melawanku atau menahanku.

"Kata ibu kau pandai berkelahi, kenapa tidak membalas setiap pukulanku?" Ucapku.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting untuk di bicarakan."

"Anggap saja itu penting, apa salahnya jika kita sesekali berbicara hal lain? Kau sangat kaku." Ucapku.

"Kau selalu lupa akan dirimu, kau seorang artis, tidak ada boleh apapun terjadi pada tubuhmu, nyonya Haruno bahkan membuat asuransi untuk tubuhmu, mereka membayar mahal untuk mempekerjakanmu dan mereka tidak menginginkan ada yang cacat sedikit pun, aku tahu akan hal-hal itu di dunia artis." Jelas Sasuke.

Ibu mengansurasikan tubuhku, ibu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padaku, Sasuke juga sangat menjagaku. Sudah berapa lama Sasuke bekerja padaku? Jika di hitung dengan umurku, sekarang kami sudah 6 tahun bersama, waktu yang cukup lama, selama 6 tahun itu dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun atau menghentikan pekerjaannya, aku sudah sering marah, memukulnya dan mengancamnya untuk di pecat saja, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya, aku tidak pernah meminta ibu untuk memecat Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berniat _resign_ dari pekerjaanmu ini?" Tanyaku, mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai jenuh dengan pekerjaannya, apalagi sikapku.

"Sudah sampai, dan aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan membukakan pintu untukku, selalu saja.

"Kompres lenganmu baik-baik dan mintalah obat di dokter, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ucapku dan bergegas.

Hari ini aku melakukan perbuatan baik, setidaknya aku merasakan hal itu, apa Sasuke masih menungguku sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah? Berbalik dan mencoba melihatnya, langkahku terhenti dan aku melihat salah satu guru tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa seakan mereka sangat akrab dan Sasuke berbicara dengan begitu santai.

Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, aku bisa bertanya pada sensei itu nanti.

"Aku minta maaf jika sikapku sedikit menyebalkan." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin merasa terbebani hanya karena sikapku akhir-akhir ini pada mereka.

"Tenang saja Sakura, kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu." Ucap Rin dan Tenten, tapi tidak dengan Temari.

"Aku harap kau memikirkan semua tindakan dan ucapan yang kau lakukan, apa itu baik untuk seseorang atau malah menyakitinya." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, juga minta maaf padamu." Ucapku.

"Sakura memang artis terbaik, kau akan terus terkenal Sakura." Ucap Tenten, mereka lagi-lagi membuat heboh.

Aku jadi merasa melakukan hal baik lagi.

Selanjutnya, ini membuatku sedikit malu, untuk apa aku menanyakan pada ibu Hanare dengan apa yang di ucapkannya dengan Sasuke? Tapi aku penasaran!

"Se-sensei mengenal Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Awalnya aku pikir salah orang, tapi ternyata benar dia adalah Sasuke, kami dulu teman satu sekolah, dia tidak banyak berubah bahkan setelah menjadi manajermu." Ucap sensei.

Mereka hanya membicarakan hal sederhana seperti kabar dan kegiatan mereka sekarang, aku tidak akan khawatir tentang hal sepeleh itu, aku hanya merasa aneh, aku baru melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan wanita lain dengan sangat akrab.

"Apa aku bisa sering bertemu dengannya?" Tanya sensei padaku.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa bertanya padaku?" Ucapku bingung.

"Uhm, karena dia manajermu, aku harus meminta ijin padamu."

"I-itu terserah sensei, sensei bisa menemuinya kapan saja." Ucapku, kenapa aku yang menjadi sangat malu mendengar ucapannya?

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, tapi bisa kah sensei meminta tolong?"

"Apa itu, sensei?"

"Jika dia ada waktu dan tidak sedang bersamamu, apa kami bisa bertemu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Hanare sensei, dia bahkan terlihat sangat senang, apa dia senang jika bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Mungkin saja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

.

.

see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan sekolahku tinggal sehari lagi, aku masih sibuk belajar setiap malam dan akan di awasi oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau dan Hanare sensei teman dekat?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada pembicaraan lain, kau harus fokus belajar." Ucapnya.

Aku sudah tahu dia akan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja itu sangat menyebalkan, setiap aku ingin membicarakan hal lain dan Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi pembicaraan yang tidak ada hubungannya pekerjaan atau sekolah, aku jadi selalu kesulitan untuk berbicara padanya, membagi apa yang aku pikirkan atau curhat dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Bisakah ada waktu dimana kita tidak seperti seorang artis dan manajernya? Tapi sebagai seorang teman." Ucapku dan menatap Sasuke, aku ingin dia mendengarkanku, mendengarkanku bercerita apa saja, meskipun itu bukan tentang pekerjaan dan hal-hal yang ingin aku bagi dengannya.

"Kau harus fokus." Ucapnya.

"Ada apa dengan membicarakan hal lain? Apa harus menjadi penting baru akan di bahas? Kenapa jika kita sesekali membicarakan yang bukan tentang pekerjaan atau sekolah? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkanku, aku jadi bingung mau menceritakannya pada siapa, kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan, selama 6 tahun ini kau tidak berubah sedikit pun." Ucapku, aku masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku menjaga tingkat pekerjaanku agar tetap stabil."

"Kau ini manusia, cacat sedikit saja tidak masalah, kenapa harus membuat segalanya sempurna?" Kesalku.

"Kau tidak akan fokus jika membahas hal lain, yang terpenting saat ini adalah pencapaianmu dan bukan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apa mereka akan peduli jika kau berhasil atau tidak? Mereka tidak akan peduli, hanya kau yang perlu melakukan sendiri pencapaianmu." Ucapnya dan terdengar seperti tengah memberiku nasehat lagi.

"Aku jadi curiga ketika pelajaran sosiologi kau akan kabur, apa kau lupa jika manusia itu makhluk sosial? Bagaimana dengan interaksi dengan manusia lain? Apa kau tidak mengerti akan hal itu?"

"Kita sedang belajar fisika, jangan menggabungnya dengan pelajaran yang tidak kita pelajari hari ini."

"Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin belajar lagi." Ucapku dan beranjak dari meja belajarku, sangat sulit untuk menggerakan hati Sasuke, apa hatinya itu terbuat dari batu? Kenapa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun? Bahkan sedikit rasa simpati pada orang sekitar.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Ucapnya dan keluar dari kamar setelah merapikan semua buku yang berantakan di atas meja.

Menatap pintu kamarku yang sudah tertutup, aku tetap sulit berbicara dengan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa membuatnya membicarakan hal lain?

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah jadwal terakhir ke sekolah, setiap menatap Hanare sensei, aku jadi ingat akan semua ucapan Sasuke, dia sangat tidak peduli, padahal saat hanya bertemu berdua saja dengan Hanare sensei, dia seperti mau membicarakan hal lain, bagaimana denganku?

"Kami akan merindukanmu lagi Sakura." Ucap Rin.

Aku tidak akan masuk selama sebulan lagi dengan jadwal yang padat dan aku harus menyelesaikannya selama ijin tidak masuk itu.

"Aku akan sering menghubungi kalian." Ucapku.

"Bekerjalah yang giat." Ucap Temari.

"Jaga dirimu, sebulan itu sangat lama, jadwalmu benar-benar banyak, kau harus rajin minum vitamin dan jaga kesehatanmu." Ucap Tenten.

"Uhm, aku mengerti."

Setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir, aku sudah melihat Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, memanggil Hanare sensei.

"Sensei, bisakah kau katakan pada Sasuke jika aku ke toilet? Aku harap dengan begini kalian bisa berbicara sebentar." Ucapku.

"Eh? Tapi dia akan menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, bicaralah." Ucapku dan bergegas ke toilet, sejujurnya aku berbohong, aku sampai melihat Hanare sensei terburu-buru.

Melihat mereka dari salah satu jendela kelas, mereka benar-bener berbicara, aku akan menunggu sedikit lagi, menunggu hingga Hanare sensei akan mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan, lagi pula Sasuke sangat jarang untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan.

Pembicaraan mereka terlihat sedikit aneh, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, dia bahkan tak menatap Hanare sensei, Sasuke terus menatap ke arah gedung sekolah ini, apa dia berharap aku cepat datang? Padahal ini adalah rencanaku, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah cukup lama dan wajah Sasuke terlihat bosan, apa-apaan dia? Padahal ada wanita cantik di sampingnya.

Aku akhirnya keluar dari gendung sekolah, menatap Hanare sensei, sejenak tatapannya terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku pulang dulu sensei." Pamitku.

"Uhm, hati-hati, Sasuke juga, kau harus hati-hati berkendara." Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, lagi-lagi tidak menatap Hanare sensei, aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan Hanare sensei seakan terpaksa tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kau cocok dengan Hanare sensei." Ucapku.

Hening.

Detik berikutnya.

Arrggtt! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Kenapa hanya diam saja!

"Aku tidak suka setiap aku berbicara padamu dan kau hanya diam saja." Ucapku.

"Aku harus menjawab apa dari ucapanmu itu?"

"Katakan sesuatu, seperti, ya mungkin saja kalian memang cocok, atau ya Hanare sensei memang wanita yang cantik yang perlu di perjuangkan. Apapun itu, kau bisa mengatakan apapun, bicaralah padaku, kenapa aku tidak bisa tahu apapun yang ada di pikiranmu? Kenapa terus saja tertutup padaku? Apa aku ini tidak penting untukmu?" Ucapku panjang lebar, aku sampai lelah sendiri berbicara padanya.

"Kau sangat penting, kau jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain."

"Ha! Berbicara seolah-olah kau ini kesatria, aku dan nyawamu tidak sama, untuk apa menganggapnya penting? Padahal kita hanya tengah berbicara santai dan sederhana, aku ingin kita berbicara seperti itu." Ucapku dan murung, kapan Sasuke akan berbicara lebih nyaman padaku? 6 tahun bersama itu artinya untuk apa? Apa dia hanya semakin membuat pekerjaannya lebih sempurna? Aku tidak butuh pekerjaan sempurnanya, aku ingin dia berbicara seperti seorang teman.

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, aku sudah mengecek jadwalku, ada jedah waktu sehari untuk istirahat, aku sudah memesan tiket nonton dan sudah menghubungi Hanare sensei, aku merencanakan kencan Sasuke, tapi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan berada di kediaman." Ucapnya dia menolak rencanaku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, selama ini kau tidak pernah beristirahat dan berlibur."

"Aku sedang istirahat."

"Keluarlah! Jalan-jalan, aku bahkan sudah memesan tiket untukmu, kau harus mengajak Hanare sensei."

"Aku akan mengganti uang tiketmu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pergi."

"Kau-" Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Berjalan ke arah kamar ibu, hari ini ibu juga berada di rumah, lihat saja bagaimana kau membantah ibu, aku ingin melihat kau menolak perintah ibu.

"Ibu, ibu tahu 'kan, Sasuke sangat jarang berlibur atau pun jalan-jalan, hari ini aku membiarkannya pergi jalan-jalan, tapi dia menolaknya, aku hanya ingin dia beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya, apalagi hanya sehari." Ucapku, aku berusaha membujuk ibu.

"Anak gadis ibu yang sangat baik, ibu mengerti, kau hanya tidak ingin Sasuke lelah atau setres bekerja bersamamu, lagi pula itu benar, Sasuke tidak pernah mengambil cuti atau istirahat sejenak, selama ini dia terus bekerja dan bekerja, itu ide yang bagus." Ucap ibu.

Aku sudah membuat berbagai rencana agar Sasuke pergi bersama Hanare-sensei, dia harus jalan-jalan bersama seorang wanita, lagi pula umurnya pun sudah begitu tua, dia harus segera mendapat pendampingnya.

Ibu memanggil Sasuke ke ruangannya dan aku ingin melihatnya berbicara pada ibu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke? Apa kau berani pada ibu?

"Sasuke, istirahatlah untuk hari ini, kebetulan Sakura juga sedang istirahat, kau tidak pernah libur bahkan sehari pun." Ucap ibu.

"Aku senang melakukan pekerjaanku." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti, tapi seseorang juga perlu liburan, ini tiket nonton untukmu, ajaklah teman atau mungkin pacarmu, kau harus memanjakan dirimu sejenak, libur sehari tidak masalah, jadwal Sakura tidak akan berantakan dan pekerjaanmu akan tetap sempurna." Ucap ibu.

Sasuke mengambil tiket itu tanpa ada ucapan bantahan sedikit pun dan tatapannya mengarah padaku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa kecil.

Aku berhasil, Sasuke akan keluar, aku sudah menghubungi Hanare-sensei, mereka harus pergi bersama.

"Aku akan pergi, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau harus menghubungiku segera." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya tetap saja tenang, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak ucapan ibu.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, di rumah ada banyak pelayan, aku akan meminta tolong pada mereka." Ucapku.

Sasuke masih mematung, menatap tiket itu dan seakan enggan untuk pergi. Apa lagi yang di tunggunya?

"Oh aku lupa, Hanare sensei menunggumu di jalan X, halte nomer 390, jangan lupa untuk menjemputnya." Ucapku.

"Apa hal ini sangat penting bagimu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, penting, sangat penting agar kau bisa pergi bersama temanmu itu."

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan terdengar pasrah.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Tunggu! Jangan keluar seperti itu, bagaimana kau keluar dengan penampilan begitu?" Ucapku.

"Aku suka memakai pakaian seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau harus terlihat berbeda hari ini." Ucapku dan menyeretnya ke kamarku.

Aku rasa ada beberapa baju ayah yang tidak di gunakannya, itu saat ayah masih sangat muda, ibu bahkan mengijinkanku untuk memilih baju yang mana pun. Aku mendapatkan beberapa kemeja dan celana jins yang terlihat keren, selera style ayah sangat mendukung, aku akan merapikan rambut Sasuke, dia tidak boleh terlihat sangat formal.

Setelahnya.

Sasuke tampak lebih muda, para pelayan wanita mematung menatapnya, dia memang tampan dan sempurna, tidak ada yang sadar akan wajahnya itu, tapi tingkahnya membuatku risih.

"Aku tidak nyaman menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Ucapnya, tangannya itu tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh kaos lengan pendeknya dan celana jinsnya.

"Hentikan itu! Kau sangat aneh, pakaianmu harus lebih kasual!" Tegasku.

Kembali menyeretnya ke garasi dan memintanya segera masuk, Hanare sensei pasti sudah menunggunya dengan sangat lama.

"Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu." Tegurku.

Sasuke malah mematung di samping mobil.

"Aku rasa ini sangat aneh." Ucapnya, masih mempermasalahkan pakaiannya.

"Masuk ke mobil sekarang juga!" Ucapku bahkan mendorongnya paksa.

Eh?

Bergegas menjauh dari Sasuke, apa aku tidak salah? Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya? Menatap Sasuke dan dia tidak menatapku, apa-apaan tadi? Aku rasa jika Sasuke memelukku sejenak, mungkin aku hanya salah paham, mungkin dia hanya ingin menjauhkanku darinya.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya, dia bahkan menatap kesal padaku.

Aku majikanmu! Bagaimana kau bisa menatapku seperti itu! Kenapa jika karena ibu yang mempekerjakanmu, kau hanya patuh pada ibu!

Kembali ke kamar dan berbaring, perasaan yang aneh, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, jelas-jelas dia memelukku, aku yakin itu, penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, dia pria yang sangat inggi dan besar, berjalan ke arah ruangan CCTV di rumah ini, aku ingin melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, tapi CCTV ini hanya menyorot Sasuke dari belakang, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi tadi, jika posisinya seperti itu, terlihat seakan hanya aku yang tengah mendorongnya masuk ke mobil.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya salah satu _security _padaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, tolong hapus rekaman ini." Ucapku.

"Baik, nona."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

mau ketawa baca kalimat review terakhir sitilafifah989 hehehehe, ini jadi seperti author buat fic untuk kamu saja. :D :D isinya review kamu semua. :D :D ndak apa-apa, biar dirimu yang meramaikan reviewnya, XD author dah cek grafik pembaca maupun yng lihat fic ini, itu cukup naik setiap updaten terbaru, :)

.

oh ya, hari ini oneshoot baru, jangan lupa mampir yaaa... judulnya "Zodiak" fic untuk hari valentine, walaupun author tidak merayakannya, *hiks* mau kasih coklat ke diri sendiri saja, HAHAHAHAHAHA.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat sehari itu hanya sebentar saja, aku kembali syuting sebuah film, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa _scene_ku dan melakukan pemotretan lagi.

Menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat biasa saja, dia kembali dengan penampilan seperti biasanya, sangat-sangat rapi, padahal pakaian kasual yang di gunakannya kemarin sangat cocok dengannya. Setelah dia pulang, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, dia kembali menjelaskan setiap jadwalku, setiap aku ingin tahu bagaimana kencan mereka, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraannya atau memilih diam tanpa peduli akan ucapanku.

Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Hanare sensei seperti menyukai Sasuke, mereka bisa menjadi pasangan, tapi sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku, aku masih yakin jika Sasuke memelukku, itu bukan hal yang biasa di lakukannya, dia tidak pernah menyentuhku seperti itu, selama ini aku yang terus bergerak untuk menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

Terkejut, tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapanku, aku terus memikirkan banyak hal hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu? Sejak tadi kau menatapku." Ucapnya.

"Ja-jangan ge-er! Aku tidak menatapmu, duduklah di sana, apa kakimu tidak lelah jika hanya berdiri terus?" Ucapku, kenapa aku menjadi gugup!

"Hn, panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi sulit berkonsentrasi dan mengulang bagianku beberapa kali, aku sampai harus meminta maaf pada pak sutradara, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, dia terus menutupi segalanya dan tidak ingin cerita padaku.

Berikutnya, aku harus melakukan pemotretan, tapi ada masalah dengan model laki-laki mereka.

"Dia tidak bisa datang, dan hari ini semuanya harus kelar, apa tidak bisa mengubah jadwalnya?" Tanya pak produser padaku.

"Tidak bisa, jadwalku sangat padat selama sebulan ini, bapak tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah jadwalku, semuanya akan berantakan, bulan depan aku juga harus mengikuti ujian semester." Ucapku, meskipun aku jauh lebih muda, aku harus lebih tegas setiap berbicara pada mereka, ibu yang selalu mengajarkannya padaku.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak masalah dengan model lain?"

"Ya, asal ini tidak mengganggu jadwalku." Ucapku.

"Kebetulan kami juga tidak sedang memiliki model cadangan." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Lalu?"

"Aku lihat manajermu sangat cocok, tinggi badannya bahkan sesuai dengan model, apa kita bisa meminta tolong padanya?"

Menatap Sasuke dan menatap pak produser yang tersenyum berharap aku meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka.

Apa Sasuke mau?

Pria yang keras kepala dan sulit di ajak bicara itu, apa mau mendengar permintaanku ini?

"Aku akan bertanya padanya terlebih dahulu." Ucapku.

Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, lagi-lagi tatapan dingin itu, bisakah dia tersenyum sedikit?

"Model laki-laki mereka sedang ada masalah, jika mereka mengubah jadwal pemotretan hari ini, jadwalku juga akan berantakan, jadi apa kau bisa menggantikannnya?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi model." Ucapnya.

Nah 'kan! Dia bahkan menolak tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kau hanya akan berpasangan denganku." Ucapku

"Aku tetap tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

"Baik, aku yakin kau pasti menolaknya." Ucapku dan menghubungi ibu. "ibu, model laki-laki yang akan berpasangan denganku tidak bisa datang, apa Sasuke bisa menggantikannya?" Tanyaku.

"_Sasuke? Jadi model? Wah itu kabar baik Sakura, lakukan saja, ibu setuju jika dia sesekali menjadi model."_ Ucap ibu.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah padanya ibu, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." Ucapku dan memberi ponselku pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu ibu mengatakan apa, Sasuke hanya mengucapkan.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan."

Dia benar-benar patuh jika berbicara pada ibu.

"Sudah di putuskan, kau harus menjadi partnerku hari ini." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihatnya menghela napas kesal.

Aku jadi menikmati setiap mengganggunya seperti ini.

Bersiap di ruang ganti, aku sudah selesai, Sasuke masih belum keluar, dia harus mendapat sedikit riasan di wajahnya dan rambutnya akan di tata ulang, aku ingin lihat bagaimana penampilan pria berumur 30an itu.

Aku sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya Sasuke keluar, hari ini temanya adalah baju _couple_ untuk penjualan di hari _valentine_, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menatapnya, jaket berwarna abu-abu dan jins hitam yang terlihat lebih longgar, tubuh Sasuke cukup kurus, dia terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja, wajahnya mendapat sedikit riasan dan terlihat lebih _fresh_, rambutnya pun di tata ala-ala _boyband_, wajahnya memang sangat cocok di buat apapun, dia jauh terlihat lebih muda, tapi tidak dengan tatapan _poker face_nya itu.

"Baik, semua siap di tempatnya, Sakura tolong arahkan manajermu, kalian harus lebih romantis." Ucap seorang_ photographer_ padaku.

Aku lupa, aku harus mengajari Sasuke. Menatapnya, tatapan itu, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya tidak nyaman dengan apa yang di kenakannya, menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan wajah itu langsung mengarah padaku.

"Hey, tenanglah, kau harus terlihat santai, jika kau tegang dan merasa tidak nyaman, pemotretan ini akan molor hingga keluar dari jadwalku." Ucapku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke, walaupun dia masih terlihat tegang.

Pemotretan ini pun di mulai, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat tatapan puas dari pak _photographer,_ dia terus terlihat kecewa dan mengeluh akan hasil fotonya, ini pasti gara-gara Sasuke, pak produser memanggilku dan benar saja.

"Manajermu sangat kaku dan juga selalu ada jarak di antara kalian, kalian tidak terlihat seperti pasangan." Ucap pak produser, selama ini aku jarang mendengar ucapan kecewa seperti itu.

"Aku pastikan kali ini akan lebih baik." Ucapku.

Kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan berbicara padanya, dia harus mendengarkannya hari ini, aku akan repot jika harus terus menghubungi ibu agar dia jadi patuh.

"Kali ini saja, aku minta tolong padamu, kau harus patuh padaku, kau tidak ingin jadwalku berantakan 'kan?" Ucapku, hanya itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke mendengarkanku, dia ingin pekerjaannya menjadi sempurna, tapi jika ada banyak faktor yang mengganggu, dia akan merasa gagal.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, aku memulai dengan merangkul lengannya, spontan saja Sasuke akan manatapku.

"Senyumlah sedikit." Bisikku.

Akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum, dia tersenyum! Ya ampun! Wajah tampan itu apa akan selalu di sembunyikannya!

Berganti pose, aku masih harus menyentuhnya lebih dulu, sebuah genggaman dan pelukan kecil, mencoba mencium pipinya dengan beberapa jarak agar terkesan romantis. Pakaian berikutnya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke yang akan mulai menyentuhku lebih dulu, tangannya menyentuh pinggangku dan seperti menarikku mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, aku terlalu pendek, di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa hanya terkaget saja, hasil fotoku yang akan jelek, mencoba membuat keadaan ini menjadi lebih harmonis, menatap _photographer_ itu dan wajahnya tersenyum puas.

Selesai.

Aku bisa melihat semua hasilnya, sementara Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya, dia ingin segera mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan penampilan yang katanya sangat aneh.

"Manajermu hebat juga, dia bisa menjadi model berkelas dengan sangat cepat, ada begitu banyak hasil foto kalian yang sangat bagus, aku puas dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini Sakura, kau memang terbaik." Ucapnya, pak produser terus memujiku.

"Terima kasih, aku akan terus bekerja dengan baik." Ucapku. Menatap salah satu hasil foto. "Apa aku boleh mengambil _file_ yang ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, kau bisa menyimpan semuanya jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin yang ini." Ucapku.

Jadwal pekerjaanku hari ini akhirnya selesai, menatap foto yang aku ambil dan menyimpannya di ponselku, Sasuke terlihat terlihat sangat tampan disini, jika saja dia terus berpenampilan seperti ini, akan ada banyak agen yang ingin merekrutnya, dia pasti akan cepat terkenal, pose ini terlihat sangat mesra, kita jadi seperti pasangan, Sasuke pun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau harus rajin tersenyum." Ucapku.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Kau jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum."

Lagi-lagi terdiam, dia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Akan aku coba."

Eh?

Menatap Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau tidak biasanya." Ucapku dan memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, kau pasti akan menolak setiap ucapanku bagaimana pun keadaannya." Ucapku.

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan pembicaraan kami terhenti begitu saja, dia selalu menghentikan setiap ucapanku, aku jadi sulit mencari topik yang membuatnya berbicara lagi, seakan berbicara itu akan membunuhmu hari ini

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

melalui fic ini author ingin berterima kasih atas review dan like kalian(para reader) tenang fic ONESHOOT terbaru author "Zodiak", oh ternyata ada yang baca *hiks* terharu, pokoknya terma kasih banyak deh.

di chapter ini mungkin sudah pada bosan baca dengan scene semacam di gantikan model, tapi ini cukup perlu masuk sih, rata-rata yang punya kisah idol itu pasti akan begini, hehehehe, terus untuk bagaimana dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke tentang Sakura, nanti yaaa.. =w= nanti di buat khusus Sasuke pov. :)

terus-terus, terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan review. :) author bakalan rajin update kok, mau di review ataupun nggak, XD.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Sasuke, anda di panggil nyonya di ruang baca." Ucap seorang pelayan pada Sasuke.

Ibu memanggil Sasuke? Uhm, tidak biasanya, aku juga penasaran, mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah melihat majalah XXX yang keluar hari ini?" Tanya ibu pada Sasuke. Oh aku tahu majalah itu, disana ada foto Sasuke dan fotoku, aku belum mendapatkannya, ibu bahkan sedang memegangnya saat ini.

"Tidak nyonya." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

"Hasilnya sangat bagus, aku sengaja membelinya, beberapa hari ini aku jadi sedikit sibuk dengan menerima banyak panggilan dari beberapa agen perusahaan, mereka terus menanyakanmu, mereka tahu jika kau bekerja padaku." Ucap ibu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf jika hal ini menjadi gangguan untuk nyonya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat merendah di hadapan ibu.

Tunggu! Bagaimana kau menanggapi setiap ucapan ibu dan selalu mengabaikan setiap ucapanku! Dasar tidak adil!

"Tidak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, mereka hanya memiliki nafsu yang besar untuk seseorang yang di anggap bintang bagi mereka, mereka akan terus mengincar hal itu untuk membuat perusahaan mereka melonjak naik, ini sudah menjadi hal biasa di dunia hiburan. Nah Sasuke, apa kau tertarik?" Ucap ibu.

Apa? Sungguh? Sasuke akan menjadi artis? Wah gila, hanya karena menjadi model dadakan banyak agen perusahaan yang menginginkannya, ini hal yang bagus, Sasuke harus menerimanya, dia akan menjadi terkenal nantinya.

"Aku menolak, jika saja mereka menawarkan pada nyonya, nyonya bisa katakan aku menolak dan tidak ada rencana untuk menjadi seorang artis atau apapun, sekali lagi aku minta maaf dengan membuat nyonya sangat repot dengan masalah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

_What_! Dia menolaknya! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menolak hal yang begitu bagus, tolong gunakan otakmu kali ini Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Dunia artis itu sangat-sangat menjanjikan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" Ucap ibu seperti membujuknya, aku rasa ibu setuju-setuju saja jika Sasuke menjadi artis.

"Aku akan tetap menolaknya, bagaimana pun keadaannya."

"Sayang sekali, sejak bertemu denganmu dan mempekerjakanmu, aku bisa melihat ada wajah bintang darimu, tapi kau menolaknya, baiklah, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu. Kembalilah bekerja." Ucap ibu, apa-apaan itu? Ibu, kau masih bisa membujuk Sasuke, keluarkan kalimat perintahmu, Sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa menolak bagaimana pun keadaannya!

Tapi ibu tidak melakukan apapun hingga Sasuke berjalan keluar dan aku harus kabur dari sana, pintu ruang baca milik ibu terbuka, aku akan pura-pura saja baru datang melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku, seolah-olah aku tidak tahu apapun.

"Akting yang bagus, bahkan setelah menguping pun masih ingin berakting." Ucap Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menyindirku. Dari mana dia tahu aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka? Apa Sasuke bisa melihatku di balik pintu? Matanya seperti berada dimana-mana.

"Ya baiklah, aku tidak akan berakting lagi. Kenapa kau menolak tawaran itu? Jadi artis itu akan sangat menyenangkan, kau bisa terkenal dan menghasilkan banyak uang, fansmu pasti akan sangat banyak, wajahmu sangat mendukung." Ucapku panjang lebar namun hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ucapan apapun dari Sasuke.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan pelajari kembali skripmu yang baru, jadwal besok adalah syuting untuk eps.17, jangan lupa akan dialogmu." Ucapnya.

"Lagi-lagi membahas pekerjaan, ayolah, kau harus membahas hal lain denganku, meskipun itu hal yang sepeleh dan menyangkut dirimu." Ucapku.

"Jangan membantahku." Ucapnya.

Ah sial! Seharusnya aku meminta ibu untuk membiarkan ku memerintahnya!

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya masa sibukku berakhir dan kembali ke sekolah, aku harus ekstra belajar, seminggu lagi akan ada ujian, aku tidak mau ujian susulan, aku ingin ujian bersama teman-temanku.

Hari ini mereka heboh mengintrogasiku, menanyakan apa benar model pria yang tidak ingin namanya di cantumkan itu adalah _bodyguard_ku, Sasuke, mereka ingin memastikan jika benar itu adalah Sasuke, sejak majalah itu keluar, mereka penasaran siapa model yang baru saja terlihat itu.

"Iya, itu benar Sasuke." Ucapku, malas, aku jadi ingat saat dia menolak tawaran berharga itu.

"Ahh! Kami akan menjadi fans pertamanya!" Ucap kompak Rin dan Tenten, lagi-lagi mereka sibuk membahas Sasuke yang begitu tampan di dalam majalah itu, bahkan foto berdua kami sangat romantis, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mengajari Sasuke saat itu, pria kaku yang bahkan senyum pun sangat-sangat susah.

Saat bertemu kembali dengan Hanare sensei, dia tampak biasa-biasa saja, aku bahkan memintanya untuk sengaja datang saat aku baru tiba, aku pikir mereka akan bisa saling menyapa saat tidak sengaja bertemu, itu adalah rencanaku lagi.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian sebelumnya?" Tanyaku penasaran. Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apapun padaku.

"Kencan? Itu hanya nonton film biasa." Ucap Hanare sensei, lagi-lagi berusaha terlihat senang, aku rasa sensei berbohong padaku.

"Aku memang sudah sangat lama bersama Sasuke, tapi aku yakin saat dia masih muda dulu dan bersekolah dengan sensei, dia pasti memperlihatkan hal yang berbeda." Ucapku.

"Sasuke yang dulu dan sekarang, tenang saja, dia tidak banyak berubah, dia selalu menjadi orang yang sulit, berteman dengannya saja adalah hal yang luar biasa bagiku." Ucap Hanare sensei.

"Aku akan membuat rencana lagi, kalian bisa pergi beberapa kali, bicaralah sesuatu padanya, dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara hal lain padaku, aku kadang kesal padanya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Ti-tidak, aku senang jika dia bisa melakukan hal lain selain bekerja padaku." Ucapku.

Ya, aku ingin merencanakan banyak hal agar Sasuke bisa pergi bersama Hanare sensei, dia harus mengajak Hanare sensei keluar, dia pasti akan lebih senang dan tidak setres, atau sikapnya saat ini karena dia terlalu lelah dengan banyak pekerjaan, tugasnya sangat banyak dan mencakup segala hal. _Bodyguard_, manajer, pelayan pribadiku, supir, dan guru privat.

Merencanakan sebuah makan malam di sebuah restoran, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Hanare sensei dan mengatakan tempatnya, sekarang bagaimana membujuk Sasuke? Dia terlalu kuat untuk di lawan.

"Pergilah makan malam di luar hari ini, aku sudah memesan tempat untukmu." Ucapku dan menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan lagi?" Ucapnya dengan tatapan datar itu.

"Hanya makan malam, aku juga mengundang Hanare sensei." Ucapku.

"Batalkan hal itu dan katakan pada senseimu itu, aku tidak bisa." Tolaknya.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya, pokoknya kau harus pergi makan malam dengannya, jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, kalian berteman 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu dan kami sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab."

"Kau punya banyak waktu, malam ini aku akan belajar sendiri, jadi pergilah."

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatapku, apa lagi? Penolakan jenis apa lagi yang tengah di pikirkannya?

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini? Aku tidak suka dekat dengan siapapun." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Ini sangat baik untukmu, setidaknya kau bisa melakukan hal lain selain bekerja dan kau mungkin akan memiliki pasangan." Ucapku, aku sedang melakukan hal baik, aku akan berubah agar tidak menjadi gadis buruk di hadapan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi terdiam, Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu, terdiam dan menatapku, tatapan datar yang akan sulit di tebak.

"Apa kau senang jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan senseimu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku akan sangat senang, dengan begitu kalian biasa menjadi pasangan." Tegasku.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, apa sangat sulit memulai hubungan dengan seseorang? Dia terlihat begitu pasrah.

"Baik, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jika kau merencanakan hal lain lagi, aku tidak akan menjamin apapun pada senseimu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu! Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Ucapku, aku sedikit marah akan ancamannya itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak suka, jadi tolong berhenti." Ucapnya dan kali ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan dingin itu.

Aku takut.

Aku jadi takut melihat tatapannya itu, terasa seperti pertama kali kami bertemu, apa aku yang keterlaluan? Apa aku terlalu memaksanya?

Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dan memiliki pasangan

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya cukup melelahkan update hingga 3 fic, emang resiko sih karena dah terlanjur update juga, hehehehe.

semoga kisahnya nggak tergabung atau alur yang salah fic :D :D :D

.

.

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah rencana makan malam mereka, aku kembali bertemu dengan Hanare sensei, tapi kali ini Hanare sensei terlihat murung, apa saja yang di lakukan pria berhati dingin itu?

"Terima kasih untuk semua rencanamu Sakura, tapi aku rasa ini sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sedikit egois meminta bantuanmu seperti ini." Ucapnya, Hanare sensei berusaha tersenyum walaupun aku bisa melihat tatapannya itu, dia menahan air matanya, sensei terlihat sangat sedih, Sasuke pasti memarahinya atau mengancamnya dengan cara apapun.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya ini akan menjadi hal yang bahagia.

"Sakura, apa kami bisa meminta foto-selfi dan tanda tangan Sasuke?" Tanya Rin padaku, Tenten juga menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa bisa memintanya." Ucapku. Aku lagi bersedih, tapi mereka sibuk mengagumi pria dingin seperti es batu itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Temari, menatapnya, Temari jauh lebih memahami keadaanku.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Hanare sensei." Ucapku.

"Ada apa dengan Hanare sensei? Kau membuat masalah?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku berusaha menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Hanare sensei, aku baru tahu jika mereka adalah teman waktu sekolah dulu, Hanare sensei juga mengatakan jika dia menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan hingga Hanare sensei menyerah, dia bahkan terlihat murung sekarang." Ucapku.

"Jangan memaksakan seseorang untuk menerima perasaan seseorang, hal itu harus lebih baik dari perasaan mereka masing-masing, mungkin saja Sasuke memiliki wanita yang di sukainya, jika di perhatikan, Sasuke seperti tipe pria yang hanya akan menyukai satu wanita seumur hidupnya." Ucap Temari.

"Wah, kau pandai menebak seseorang yaa Temari." Ucap Tenten, cukup kagum akan ucapan Temari.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi bisa di lihat dari sikapnya, kalian ingat saat kita bersama Sakura ke konser _girlband_ _Apple_ itu?" Ucap Temari.

Aku jadi mengingat saat aku mengajak Tenten, Temari dan Rin ke sebuah konser _girlband_ yang sangat terkenal, aku jadi punya akses masuk dengan latar belakangku.

"Hampir semua personel _girlband_ itu mendekati Sasuke, tapi dia tidak berbicara pada siapapun di sana, mereka juga pikir Sasuke adalah seorang artis, dia hanya terus mengawasi Sakura, padahal mereka para gadis yang cantik-cantik, para kru saja terlihat malu-malu menatap mereka, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah seperti ini." Ucap Temari dan mencoba meniru tatapan datar bak tembok milik Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau hampir mirip." Ucap Rin dan Tenten, keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah Temari.

"Jadi, Sakura, jangan membuat Sasuke terbebani dengan rencanamu itu, mungkin saja hubungannya akan berjalan dengan sendirinya, lagi pula Sasuke itu pria yang jauh lebih tua dari kita, dia pasti lebih memiliki pengalamannya sendiri." Ucap Temari, aku jadi mendapat sebuah nasehat dan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ya mungkin hanya perlu waktu bagi Hanare sensei." Ucap Rin.

"Kau benar." Ucapku.

Aku jadi tidak bisa membantunya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

Sibuk bermain ponselku, aku hanya tengah mengirim chat pada teman-temanku, sementara Sasuke, dia akan sibuk mengatur jadwalku.

"Apa ada libur setelah ujian?" Tanyaku, aku ingin istirahat, setidaknya beberapa minggu setelah ujian, rasanya kepalaku akan pecah sebentar lagi, aku terus menerus belajar tanpa istirahat.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengosongkan tiga hari untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Hanya tiga hari? Itu sangat sedikit, setidaknya satu minggu, tapi aku yakin Sasuke akan mengomel-ngomel jika aku mengeluh, jadwalnya akan berantakan jika aku membuat kesalahan.

"Tenang saja, jadwalmu tidak akan banyak, setelah selesai libur ada pemotretan."

"Pemotretan lagi? Apa sendirian saja?"

"Tidak, kau akan di pasangkan dengan Sasori."

"Apa? Sungguh? Aku akan bertemu kak Sasori lagi!" Ucapku, aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya, akhirnya ada kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi partner kak Sasori.

"Hn, lalu malam ini ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Inuzuka."

"Inuzuka? Aku malas bertemu anak mereka." Ucapku.

Ya, aku paling tidak suka dengan anak laki-laki mereka itu, kenapa ayah dan ibu berteman baik dengan orang tuanya? Sedangkan anaknya selalu menjadi sumber masalah bagiku, kami tidak akrab.

"Apa hal itu tidak bisa di batalkan saja?" Ucapku, berharap.

"Ini perintah tuan."

"Bagaimana ayah peduli jika aku harus ada di sana? Lagi pula aku tidak mau bertemu si Inuzuka itu, dia seperti hewan peliharaannya, selalu menggonggong tidak jelas."

"Aku sudah siapkan pakaianmu, sejam lagi kita akan berangkat."

Aku tidak tahu masalah apalagi yang akan datang padaku jika bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian.

Turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju sebuah gedung restoran yang cukup mewah, ini tempat favorit ayah jika akan bertemu teman-temannya, mereka sudah menungguku tapi aku baru saja tiba, aku harap tidak bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, tapi.

**Guk-guk-guk!**

Dari depan pintu seekor anjing besar yang telah dewasa dan berwarna putih gading menggonggong padaku, bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke, aku takut pada anjing itu, kenapa dia semakin besar saja? Apa yang dia makan hingga sebesar itu!

"Hahahah, kau tidak berubah ya, Sakura." Ucap seorang pemuda, tatapan menyebalkan dan senyum mengejeknya itu.

"Bagaimana kau membawa hewan peliharanmu ke restoran berbintang ini!" Ucapku, marah, masih berlindung pada punggung Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Dia hanya akan berada di luar, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Masih membawa peliharaanmu ke mana-mana?" Ucap Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba dan melirik ke arah Sasuke, aku tahu dia akan mencari masalah denganku.

"Sasuke adalah _bodyguard_ku! Bukan hewan peliharaan!" Teriakku, kesal.

"Akamaru juga _bodyguard_ku, dia bahkan jauh lebih hebat untuk melindungiku."

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau berani mengatakan hal itu lagi." Ucapku semakin kesal.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengikat anjing pelaharaanmu juga, kau tidak boleh membiarkannya masuk seenaknya, apalagi jika dia menggigit orang lain, kau bisa di tuntut." Ucap Kiba dan aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Kau memang cari mati yaa!" Ucapku, meskipun berusaha untuk memukulnya, Sasuke terus menahanku.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang artis tapi sikapnya jauh lebih liar dari pada hewan peliharaanku?" Ejeknya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Ucapku dan berusaha melepaskan Sasuke, tetap saja pria itu menahanku dengan sangat kuat.

"Jaga sikapmu Sakura, orang-orang melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap sekitar, kami jadi pusat perhatian, apalagi kami masih berada di luar.

"Hahahah lucu sekali, kali ini majikan yang mematuhi peliharaannya." Ucapnya dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Biarkan aku memukul wajahnya, dia harus tahu diri, dia tidak boleh berbicara seenaknya, aku akan menuntutmu! Kau mencemari nama baik Sasuke!" Teriakku, kesal.

"Sampai jumpa di dalam, jangan lupa ikat peliharaanmu, hahahhaha." Ucapnya dan berjalan masuk.

Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke, dia menahanku dengan sangat kuat hingga aku kelelahan.

"Dia hanya memancing amarahmu, apa setiap kalian bertemu kau akan terus mendengar ucapannya? Hampir setiap bertemu dia hanya ingin membuatmu marah dan membuat kau terlihat buruk di depan publik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia mengejekmu! Dia mengatakan kau peliharaan! Aku tidak bisa terima itu! Dia tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu! Kau bukan peliharaanku! Kau orang penting di keluargaku juga!" Ucapku, aku pun marah pada Sasuke, seharusnya dia tidak menahanku untuk memukul wajah pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ucapannya dan menyikapinya, kau akan jauh lebih merasa terhormat jika tidak mendengar ucapan pemuda dengan otak yang hanya sekecil ini." Ucap Sasuke dan menebak ukuran otak Kiba dengan ukuran jarinya.

"Ya, otaknya memang sangat kecil sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan manusia dan hewan anehnya itu." Ucapku.

Terkejut dan kembali bersembunyi di punggung Sasuke, hewan itu menggonggong padaku.

"Diamlah! Kau dan majikanmu sama saja!" Ucapku kesal, tapi anjing itu malah terlihat senang dan kembali menggonggong.

"Ki-kita masuk sekarang juga." Ucapku, aku jadi semakin takut dengan anjing besar itu, aku bahkan tidak melepaskan peganganku pada punggung jas Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee..~  
.

.

see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah meja telah diservasi, aku bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tua Kiba, dia bahkan tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasa, apa dia sudah puas untuk menggangguku? Aku akan membalasnya nanti.

"Selamat malam, paman dan bibi." Ucapku dan berusaha memperlihatkan kesopananku pada mereka.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Sakura, kau semakin cantik dan akhir-akhir kau semakin terkenal." Ucap ibu Kiba.

"Terima kasih bibi, aku hanya berusaha melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik." Ucapku.

"Kau pasti bangga Mebuki, anakmu seorang artis yang hebat, sama sepertimu."

"Ini adalah usahanya, Sakura terlalu bertekad melakukan apapun." Ucap ibu.

Aku senang akan pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku tidak suka akan tatapan Kiba.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Sasuke setelah menarik sebuah kursi untukku.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini, kita akan makan malam bersama." Ucapku dan menahan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau mengajak orang asing untuk acara keluargamu seperti ini?" Ucap Kiba, dia mulai lagi membuatku kesal.

"Sasuke adalah orang penting bagi keluargaku. Ibu, Sasuke akan makan bersama kita 'kan?" Ucapku pada ibu.

"Tentu sayang." Ucap ibu dan tersenyum padaku, menatap Kiba dan memasang senyum kemenangan. Ayah, paman Inuzuka dan bibi Inuzuka juga tidak keberatan.

"Oh jadi dia pria yang waktu itu sedang jadi trend topik." Ucap ibu Kiba, dia pun memperhatikan Sasuke. "Aku pikir dia adalah model terbaru, orang-orang terus membicarakanmu Mebuki, katanya dia bekerja padamu." Tambahnya.

"Itu hanya tidak sengaja, Sasuke hanya membantu Sakura, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menarik perhatian para agen dunia hiburan, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan pekerjaannya, dia tetap memilih bekerja pada Sakura." Ucap ibu.

"Sayang sekali, kau sangat hebat loh." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapat pujian.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya nyonya, saya hanya berusaha membantu Sakura dan tidak ada maksud lain." Ucap Sasuke, dia memang pria sempurna bahkan kesopanannya jauh lebih di atasku, menatap ke arah pemuda yang diam saja, dia pasti sangat jengkel akan pembicaraan ini, kau tenggelamlah di kursimu saja, jangan membuat masalah denganku lagi.

Makan malam ini hampir berakhir, di akhir pembicaraan akan menjadi sedikit santai antara ayah dan ayah Kiba, sejak tadi mereka membicarakan bisnis, aku tidak mengerti apapun, ibu dan ibu Kiba membicarakan _fashion _dan aku tidak begitu peduli akan_ fashion_ itu, lalu kini pembicaraan mereka berubah.

"Apa Sakura sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya ayah Kiba padaku.

"Pa-pacar? A-aku belum punya pacar, paman." Ucapku, aku jadi gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau merencanakan apa ha? Kau harus katakan padaku terlebih dahulu, Sakura adalah putriku satu-satunya." Ucap ayah. Aku jadi tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Meskipun Kiba masih seumuran Sakura, dia sekarang menjalankan sebuah perusahaan dan tetap bersekolah, ini sangat baik untuk ke depannya." Ucap ayah Kiba.

Pemuda itu sontak menatap ke arahku, apa? Kau merencanakan hal jahat apalagi?

"Menjodohkan anak itu terlalu kuno di jaman sekarang, bagaimana jika membiarkan mereka dekat dulu, ini akan menjadi sangat baik dan mereka bisa lebih saling mengetahui lebih jauh." Ucap ibu.

"Apa!" Teriakku bahkan berdiri dengan tidak sopan dari kursiku.

Semua mata tertuju ke arahku, tapi selain aku, Kiba pun terlihat terkejut.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku dan kembali duduk tenang, aku harus menahan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ini memang terdengar dadakan, tapi kalian sudah bertemu sejak kecil, mungkin kalian bisa lebih akrab lagi." Ucap bibi Inuzuka dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Makan malam itu akhirnya berakhir, sampai kami pulang pun Kiba tidak menggangguku atau mencoba menakut-nakutiku dengan peliharaannya lagi, dia jauh lebih syok dari pada aku.

Menatap Sasuke, kami pulang terpisah dengan ayah dan ibu, aku bersama Sasuke dan pria itu diam saja.

"Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan pemuda gila dan mulutnya penuh racun itu." Ucapku.

Tapi Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia pasti tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Aku akan bicara sendiri saja, aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tetap diam, aku sangat kesal akan makan malam hari ini! Bagaimana para orang tua itu berpikir kami dekat? Melihatnya saja membuatku muak, aku akan segera mencari pemuda hebat agar kami tidak di jodohkan!" Ucapku, aku jadi seperti berbicara sendiri, Sasuke memang akan selalu diam tanpa membalas setiap ucapanku.

Menatap Sasuke, hari ini dia berbeda, pegangan tangannya pada setir mobil terlihat mengerat, wajahnya pun terlihat marah.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku, tidak ada respon, apa Sasuke melamun? "Sasuke?" Panggiku dan menyentuh lengan atasnya.

**Ckiiiitt!**

Aku sampai terkejut, Sasuke mengerem mendadak.

"Maaf, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Dia sempat terkejut dan kembali fokus akan ucapanku.

"Menepihlah." Ucapku, jantungku akan copot sekarang juga, kenapa Sasuke melamun saat berkendaraan? Ini sangat tidak baik, untung saja jalanan ini sedang sepi.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapanku dan mobil kami mulai menepih, disini cukup sepi, mengingat sudah cukup larut malam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa? Kenapa kau ingin menepih?"

"Aku ingin kau tenang, kau tadi terlihat marah, kau marah karena apa? Bahkan mengerem mendadak seperti itu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Maaf."

Lagi-lagi aku melihat sorot mata yang berbeda, dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, apa yang membuatmu khawatir? Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara hal lain padaku, aku juga tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya, 6 tahun bersama itu tidak ada apa-apanya, aku merasa terus seperti awal pertemuan kami, dimana aku takut padanya dan tidak tahu apapun yang di pikirkannya, dia selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dariku.

Apa dia tidak takut akan apapun?

Apa dia tidak khawatir akan apapun?

Apa dia tidak marah akan apapun?

Apa dia tidak kecewa akan apapun?

Dan hal lainnya yang terus membuatku harus berpikir keras tentang isi kepalanya, kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan hal yang di rasakannya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

oh ternyata updatenya cuma dikit. sorry, nanti lagi yaa.

.

.

See you next chapter.!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Dan di sini author akan membuat segalanya terlalu berlebihan, hehehe,

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya masa-masa ujian berakhir, aku bisa mendapat liburanku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan selama tiga hari ini, tapi sesuatu membuat tidak senang dan terus mengerutkan alisku.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang juga." Ucapku pada seseorang yang sudah mengganggu hari pertama liburanku. Aku tidak tahu jika Kiba akan datang mengunjungiku.

"Aku juga tidak sudi datang mengunjungimu! Ayah dan ibuku memaksaku!" Teriak kesalnya padaku.

"Jangan marah padaku, marah pada kedua orang tuamu!" Kesalku.

"Kau lakukan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan tetap santai dan diam di ruang tamumu." Ucapnya, duduk santai dan tengah menikmati tehnya.

Siapa yang menyajikan teh untuknya? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mendapat perlakukan khusus disini.

"Ya, dan kau bisa duduk di sini selama yang kau suka." Ucapku, bergegas pergi dan menarik Sasuke dari sana.

Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal ini? Aku tahu ini bukan perjodohan, mereka hanya ingin kami semakin dekat, menatap Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membagi hal ini dengannya, dia pasti tidak ingin mendengarkanku.

"Hari ini aku libur, kau tidak ingin istirahat?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, kapan dia akan libur? Pagi ini pun dia sudah membangunkanku dan memintaku untuk sarapan.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku pelayan pribadimu juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan, kau bisa istirahat, atau lakukan hal yang kau sukai." Ucapku.

"Hal yang aku sukai, hanya berada di dekatmu dan membantumu melakukan apapun."

Menatap Sasuke, apa yang baru saja di katakannya? Aku tidak tahu jika dia lebih menyukai pekerjaannya dari pada melakukan hal lain.

"A-aku bisa memberimu waktu bebas, aku bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 16 tahun, apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku sendirian saja?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya baiklah, mungkin aku akan tidur saja, beberapa hari sebelumnya aku terus begadang." Ucapku.

Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berhargaku ini hanya untuk meladeni pemuda aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**[By:Sasuke Fans]**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar Sakura setelah gadis itu tertidur, kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat tamu itu masih berada disana, dia hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sakura sedang tidur, kau bisa pulang jika kau mau."

"Ya-ya, aku akan pergi setelah beberapa menit lagi, aku tidak mau kedua orang tuaku menyuruhku kembali ke sini karena terlalu cepat pulang. Anjing penjaga sepertimu terlalu setia, sekali-kali kau tidak perlu melindungi majikanmu." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mendengar setiap ucapan Kiba.

"Kau sangat betah bersama gadis kasar dan manja itu, aku memberimu saran, sebaiknya kau berhenti, tidak ada gunanya kau menghabiskan hidupmu bekerja padanya, aku dengar kau sangat pandai, orang sempurna, bagaimana kau hanya bekerja sebagai _bodyguard? _Sedikit naik jabatan menjadi manajer, kau bisa bekerja lebih dari itu, mungkin kau bisa memiliki perusahaanmu sendiri." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau bisa pulang jika menurutmu sudah cukup." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Kiba terlihat cukup kesal, semua ucapannya tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke.

"Ah kau benar, aku sebaiknya mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang tuaku, tidak perlu ada perkenalan atau pendekatan, aku dan Sakura bisa saja mempercepat pernikahan ini, dengan begitu apa aku bisa memiliki hak untuk mengusirmu dari kehidupan Sakura?" Ucap Kiba, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah puasnya.

"Silahkan menikmati waktu anda." Ucap Sasuke, sekali lagi Kiba tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun.

Kiba semakin terlihat kesal, memikirkan rencana agar Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi padanya.

Melirik sekitar dan suasananya cukup sepi, semua tengah memiliki pekerjaan mereka, Kiba berjalan perlahan hingga naik ke lantai atas, kamar Sakura, mencari kamar yang mungkin milik gadis itu, membuka beberapa pintu dan Kiba salah menemukan kamar gadis itu, mencoba pintu terakhir, akhirnya dia menemukan kamar Sakura, suara decitan pintu itu membangunkan Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Ada apalagi Sasuke? Aku akan istirahat sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini aku." Ucap Kiba.

Seketika gadis ini sangat terkejut, bergegas bangun dan memastikan jika dia tidak salah orang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Keluar!" Usir Sakura.

"Tenanglah, kenapa kau begitu takut? Kita akan menikah dan tinggal dalam satu kamar." Ucap Kiba.

"Ah? Jangan bermimpi, kita tidak akan menikah dan keluar dari kamarku sebelum Sasuke mematahkan tanganmu." Tegas Sakura.

"Baik-baik, aku akan segera pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja, aku harus mendapat bukti jika kita bersama." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Foto, kita harus berfoto bersama sebagai bukti, kau tidak mau aku di minta kembali ke sini oleh kedua orang tuaku 'kan? Kali ini bantu aku, aku bosan berada disini, aku akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah mendapat bukti."

"Hanya sekali saja. Jika kau macam-macam aku akan memukulmu." Ucap Sakura.

Kiba menyetujui apapun, mereka hanya ber_selfi_, Sakura cukup risih berada di dekat Kiba, dia pun terus menjaga jarak.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, fotonya tidak akan terlihat bagus, kau mau aku kembali lagi dan mengganggumu?"

"Ah baiklah!"

"Anggap saja foto dengan para fansmu." Ucap Kiba.

Akhirnya Sakura lebih dekat dan cukup menempel pada Kiba, sebuah senyum darinya dan foto sekali itu selesai.

"Sudah! Pergi sana!" Ucap Sakura dan mendorongnya.

"Ini foto yang bagus, dengan begini kedua orang tuaku tidak perlu ribut lagi. Aku akan segera pulang. Aku juga sudah sangat bosan." Ucap Kiba dan bergegas pergi, sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan tindakan pemuda itu, dia bahkan berani masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...~

maaf dikit... =w=

author tahu, tapi ya segini dulu updatenya.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ My Bodyguard ]**

**~ chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Aku menikmati waktu tidur yang berhargaku, setelah ini pasti akan sangat sibuk lagi, aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, mengambil ponsel di bawah bantalku.

Terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyambar ponselku dan merampasnya.

"Jangan membuka sosmed apapun hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, bingung. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui informasi apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau harus menjauh dari ponselmu untuk sesaat."

Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke hari ini jadi sangat menyebalkan. Apa yang terjadi dengan sosmed? Aku sedang libur, aku tidak mungkin membuat masalah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya jangan melihat apapun hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Bunyi dering dari ponsel Sasuke, pria itu menjauh, dia benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Baik, pak. Ini bukan masalah, hanya salah paham saja."

Sasuke berhenti berbicara di ponselnya, dia sedikit terkejut saat melihatku tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Katakan sesuatu, jika kau tidak mengatakannya aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Lalu siapa yang menghubungimu? Jika nada bicaramu seperti itu, apa pak direktur? Kau selalu berbicara seperti itu padanya." Ucapku. Hanya pak kepala dari agen perusahaan yang menaungi, Sasuke akan berbicara lebih sopan selain kedua orang tuaku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

Kemarin?

Aku hanya tidur nyenyak, walaupun sempat mendapat gangguan.

"Aku hanya tidur." Ucapku.

"Ada hal lainnya?"

"Apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan jika Kiba masuk ke kamarku? Dia bahkan memintaku mengambil foto _selfi_ sebagai bukti jika dia mengunjungiku, dia sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kau tidak menjaga pintu? Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

"Maaf, itu adalah kelalaianku, aku sempat berada di ruang baca sebentar."

"Jika saja dia macam-macam kemarin, aku akan teriak. Kau boleh melukainya, ini perintah dariku." Ucapku. Aku sangat ingin melihat Kiba menangis meminta maaf dan tidak menggangguku lagi.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, apa ini masalah yang besar?

"Aku kembalikan ponselmu, tapi jangan membalas apapun, tunggu sampai ada kabar dari pihak agensi, lagi pula ini akan sangat berbeda dengan tanggapan kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ponselku di kembali, sekarang yang sedang rajin di bahas oleh warga-net adalah pasangan dari artis Haruno Sakura. Aku? Pasangan? Sejak kapan aku punya pasangan? Sebuah foto di sematkan di sana.

Foto ini.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajar Kiba. Sekarang kita pergi mencarinya." Ucapku, beranjak pergi, namun Sasuke segera menahanku.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya, sekarang pasti ada yang mengikutimu, jika kalian bertemu, berita ini akan semakin sulit di bantah."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar berita bohong ini! Ini adalah ulahnya! Dia berbohong padaku, sekarang meng-_upload_ foto yang sebenarnya tidak seperti diberitakan!" Kesalku.

"Temui kedua orang tuamu terlebih dahulu, lalu bicarakan dengan pak kepala."

"Sial! Aku akan membunuh Kiba jika dia tidak menarik postingannya."

Kenapa dia harus membuat keterangan pada foto itu jika menemui pacarnya saat dia liburan? Gila! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!

Mencoba menemui ayah dan ibu, aku terlambat, mereka sudah keluar, berusaha menghubungi ponsel ibu, aku harap ibu mengangkatnya.

"Ibu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"_Ada apa, Sakura?"_

"Apa ibu melihat berita tentangku hari ini?"

"_Ibu selalu memperhatikannya, kalian mulai meresmikan hubungan kalian?"_

"Tidak, bu. Bukan seperti itu ceritanya." Bantahku.

"_Ada apa Sakura? Ibu senang akan berita ini." _

Berbicara pada ibu adalah hal yang salah, tentu saja, ibu sangat peduli akan hal ini, ibu tidak menganggap ini sebuah masalah, tapi bagiku ini adalah masalah besar.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan ibu lagi." Ucapku.

Kembali mencari Sasuke, tidak ada cara lain, aku harus memberi peringatan pada Kiba.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Kiba atau cari dimana dia, bagaimana pun caranya dia harus menghapus dan mengklarifikasi berita bohong itu." Tegasku.

"Tidak. Tetaplah di rumah, aku yang akan mencarinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemuinya? Dia pasti akan semakin membuat masalah, biarkan aku ikut."

"Situasinya sedang tidak mendukung, beberapa media mencarimu untuk semua alasan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kita harus mencari Kiba!" Kesalku. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke lagi. Aku sudah semakin kesal karena ulahnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!"

"Lakukan cara lain, buatlah postingan lain." Saran Sasuke.

Itu juga hal yang tidak buruk. Aku hanya mengunggah sebuah foto yang sedang berada di kamar dan membuat sebuah kalimat yang akan membuat Kiba cukup malu.

_Seorang teman dengan tidak bertanggung jawab menggunakan foto bersama kami untuk menarik perhatian media. Tolong jangan membuat semua orang salah paham, saat ini aku tidak punya hubungan dengan siapapun. _

Ponselku berdering dengan berbagai tanggapan para fansku, mereka memikirkan jika seperti apa yang aku katakan, mereka memilih menghujat orang yang memposting foto itu, ini yang aku harapkan, rasakan itu Kiba, kau mau mencoba kekuatan para fansku?

Tapi tak banyak ada yang mengatakan aku hanya menutupinya. Aku benci untuk orang yang sulit mendengar penjelasan yang menjadi korban.

Aku memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Dengan begini dia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi."

Sasuke hanya bergumam. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah. Masih banyak mendukung Kiba dengan berbagai ucapan yang menuduhku menutup-nutupi keadaan sebenarnya.

Apa?

Mereka sudah gila?

Ya mereka sama gilanya dengan Kiba.

Aku tidak bisa tenang, masih memperhatikan postinganku dan milik Kiba.

Sial.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Berusaha kabur dari Sasuke, menyuruh penjaga di rumah untuk mengantarku ke rumah Kiba. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya.

Memencet bel pagar rumah yang sangat luas ini.

"KIBA KELUAR KAU!" Aku bahkan tidak peduli harus teriak-teriak di depan rumahnya.

Seorang satpam keluar menghampiriku.

"Tuan Kiba sedang tidak berada di rumah." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Kau bohong!" Kesalku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Masuk begitu saja walaupuan satpam itu berusaha menghalangiku.

"KIBA! KIBA!" Teriakku.

Jika kedua orang tuanya ada di rumah. Aku tinggal berakting saja.

_Guk guk guk. _

Aku bisa melihat anjing besar itu berlari ke arahku. Aku tidak percaya jika Kiba tidak berada di rumah dan anjing kesayangannya itu berada di rumah. Anjing itu semakin dekat. Aku hanya bisa berputar arah dan berlari, sialnya, dia berhasil melompat ke arahku.

"Aaaahh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku. Aku bermimpi buruk, aku di tindisi anjing besar milik Kiba.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Huaaa!"

Panik, berusaha menjauh, tapi aku tidak sadar jika sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Kenapa Kiba bersamaku?

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan pingsan hanya karena Akamaru. Kau sungguh lemah."

"Anjingmu yang gila itu ingin memakanku! Aku tidak suka anjing!" Marahku. Aku masih ingat dia melompat ke arahku.

"Akamaru menyukaimu, tentu saja dia ingin bermain denganmu."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh! Sekarang kenapa aku berada di dalam mobilmu? Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar? Aku yakin kau berbuat macam-macam padaku."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh padamu. Kau pingsan hanya karena Akamaru. Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang. Tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan berteriak tanpa tahu malu."

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu! Kenapa memposting foto itu dengan _caption_ yang tidak nyata!"

"Bukannya kita akan menikah?"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu. Kapan aku sudi menikah dengan pemuda seperti itu?"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menerimanya."

"Tidak akan! Sekarang hentikan postinganmu dan buatlah klarifikasi dengan benar."

"Bukannya kau sudah membuatnya?"

"Itu tidak berefek apa-apa jika kau tidak membenarkannya!"

"Aku malas melakukannya."

"Kau! Tunggu, bau apa ini?"

Aku mencium bau yang berbeda dari tubuhku.

"Oh, kata satpam rumah, Akamaru menjilati wajahmu."

"Arrrghh! Cepat cari minimarket dan belikan tissu basah untukku!"

"Tidak mau, merepotkan. Tungguhlah, kau bisa membersihkannya saat di rumahmu."

Dia semakin membuatku kesal.

"Cepat menepih!" Aku sampai menjabak rambut Kiba.

"Ha Apa kau sudah gila Sakura!" Teriaknya, marah. Aku mengganggunya berkendara.

Aku tidak peduli. Menunggu Kiba, dia mendengarkanku, mobil kami menepih di sebuah minimarket, jika dia tidak melakukannya, aku akan terus menjambak rambutnya, tidak masalah jika kita berdua yang mengalami kecelakaan. Aku juga benci padanya.

"Ini tissumu, nona. Sial, jangan lakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu lagi. Kau ingin kita berdua mati?"

"Iya, itu lebih baik. Aku bisa menutupi rasa maluku seumur hidup karena postingan bodoh seorang pemuda yang sok mengkhayal ingin bersama artis sepertiku." Sindirku.

"Jangan terlalu meninggikan dirimu. Bahkan ada banyak artis yang lebih cantik darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat buat klarifikasi. Aku akan menerormu hingga kau melakukannya. Lakukan secepatnya! Secepatnya!"

"Berisik! Akan aku lakukan! Sekarang duduk diam dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

**Ckiiit!**

Tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau hampir membuatku terlempar ke depan."

"Lihat ke depan. Apa kau habis membuat masalah dengan 'anjing'mu itu?"

Aku jadi paham dengan siapa yang di maksudkan Kiba. Mobil dengan plat yang sangat aku hapal. Itu mobil yang sering di gunakan Sasuke untuk mengantarku. Mobil itu tiba-tiba menghalangi Kiba dan berhenti mendadak.

Aku yakin Sasuke akan marah padaku. Aku kabur darinya dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya untuk tetap tenang di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya author bisa update ini lagi =_="

maaf jika fic TBC mulai jarang update tidak seperti dulu-dulu. kalian pasti mengerti lah, hehehehe.

tapi makasih jika masih ada yang baca fic ini. padahal rencana ini cuma oneshoot, jadinya chapter =_=" *author bodoh*.


End file.
